Playing a magic cube is a kind of elegant body-building activity, it can train to use both hands and brain for human and is very effective in training people's movement skills. Moreover, it can enhance people's memory and spatial imagination, and it can cultivate people's endurance and perseverance. There are a number of organizations that regularly organize magic cube players to perform various competitions, such as speed twist, blind twist, and minimum step reduction, etc. However, in order to participate in these competitions, players have to go to the playing field in person, so that some players with disabilities or at a long distance may be unable to attend and be excluded.